Joyeux Noël
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: C'est Noël. Draco se rend compte des sentiments qu'il a pour Harry, qui est occasionnellement son amant. Il se rend compte qu'il va devoir faire un choix Et ils font une bonne blague à Rogue SLASH ONESHOT


**Joyeux noël**

Nouvelle fic place sous le DracoXHarry

C'est noël draco se rend compte des sentiments qu'il a pour Harry, qui est occasionnellement son amant

* * *

_one-shot_

_Hey Potter je te paris, que tu ne me rattrape pas !

_Tu crois ça ?

Harry se lança à la poursuite du blond, qui courrait plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ils atteignirent un arbre enneigé, Harry ramassant une pierre à terre la lança sur une branche lorsque Draco passa dessous, et le blond fut recouvert d'une grosse couche de neige. Il se retourna vers Harry qui se jeta sur lui.

Boinggggg !

_Tu as triché !

_Non !

_Si !

« Non tu n'as pas préciser que je n'avais pas le droit de te recouvrir de neige et… »

Draco se releva sous le regard brillant d'Harry.

_Oh ! Non n'y pense même pas ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver à poil dans la neige, ma peau est trop délicate.

_Tu fait ta chochotte ! Qui as osé dire que tu n'étais pas gay ? »

_Mais je ne suis pas gay ! Je couche juste avec toi ! Et je te fais une faveur en plus Potter ! »

_Donc tu es gay !

_Ce n'est pas pareil !

_Ha oui ?

_Tout a fait !

_ Ose dire que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi alors !

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux, ce dernier étant en train d'enlever la neige des cheveux du blond.

_T'es trop mignon comme ça.

_Alors ?

_Mais euh… !

_Le grand Malfoy ne dévoile jamais sentiments n'est ce pas ?

_Tout a fait, et si quelqu'un apprenait, qu'on couche en…

_sort !

_Hein ?

_On sort ensemble ! On SORT ensemble depuis plusieurs mois Draco.

_De, …Ah oui pardon ! Donc je disais si quelqu'un apprenais qu'on sort ensemble, je me ferais détruire par mon père !

Draco tremblait presque lorsqu'il prononça ces dernières paroles. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

_Moi je te protègerait !

_Ah bon ?

_Bien sur, tu es le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre !

_Ce que c'est romantique !

_Parce que tu es romantique toi ? Quand tu me dis qu'on couche juste ensemble ?

Draco Malfoy de retira des bras de son amant, et le regarda avec un air de dire « Tu me prends pour qui ? ». Il s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa délicatement.

_Un Malfoy n'est en rien romantique.

_Oui je sais ! T'en a la tonne des expressions comme ça ! Vous devez avoir un manuel du Malfoy : style « un Malfoy ne fait pas l'amour, il baise ! Vous êtes des bêtes.

_De sexe oui, je sais ! Répondit le Serpentard en souriant.

Harry s'écarta de Draco et alla s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre.

_J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

_Non. C'est juste que juste coucher ensemble ce n'est pas…

Harry baissa la tête.

_ Ce n'est pas quoi ?

_Non rien ! Laisse tomber. Un Malfoy ne comprend pas ce genre de subtilité. Dit Harry en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Harry se leva et s'en alla vers le château. Draco tapa dans l'arbre, et toute la neige qui était supporté par ses branches lui tomba dessus.

_Et merde !

Harry était assis a la table des Gryffondors, mais ne mangeait pas. Il se contentait de regarder son assiette fixement.

Quand est ce que son amant allait-il enfin prendre conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui ? Pourtant il faisait tout, pour les lui montrer, et pour qu'il comprenne. Il ne l'insultait jamais de son propre souhait, contrairement au Serpentard.

Pour Harry rejoindre son ange blond un soir sur deux dans la salle sur demande ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait plus. Bien plus ! Il voulait le sentir, le goûter, le toucher tout le temps. Coucher avec lui ne lui suffisait pas. Ou en tout cas, ne lui suffisait plus.

Au début cela lui convenait plus que bien, il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était qu'une histoire de fesses, et ils s'en tenaient là. Mais aujourd'hui après six mois, dont deux en vacances et donc deux mois d'abstinence, il s'était pleinement rendu compte, que ce qui l'attirait au blond, ce n'était plus son corps mais à présent tout son être.

Le Serpentard alla s'asseoir à sa table et regarda Harry. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste? Et pourquoi s'en préoccupait-il ? Ce n'était que Potter, sont petit joujou sexuel…enfin une fois sur deux généralement. Potter…son ennemi juré pendant six longues années, et maintenant son « copain ? Non ! Draco ne sortait pas avec Harry ! Si ? Non, il ne pourrait dire ça que s'il aimait Harry ! Et entre eux c'était uniquement sexuel ! N'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi voir Harry si mal, le rendait triste, et le faisait-il culpabiliser ?

Apres les cours, Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Draco arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assit sur le lit à coté de Harry.

_Bon qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry, on dirai que tu boudes.

_Je boudes pas.

_A bon, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?

Draco posa sa main sur son front.

_Non, pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ? »

_Non, bien sur que non, je voulais juste savoir si j'allais avoir le droit a ce corps superbe ce soir. Dit il en le basculant sur le lit et en montant à califourchon sur son bassin.

_Je me disais aussi.

_Quoi ?

_Tu n'éprouve pour moi que de l'envie !

_Et c'est un problème ?

Harry le poussa de sur lui, attrapa sa cape et sa baguette et commença à s'en aller.

_Hey mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

_Tu comprends vraiment rien Draco…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? Dis moi ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça, à me demander ce que j'ai bien put dire qui te fâche…Réponds moi, s'il te plait.

_Je t'aime Draco ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Et toi tu ne m'aimes pas, la seule chose que tu aimes c'est mon corps, et ça je ne le supporte plus.

Draco resta sans bouger, regardant Harry partir.

_Euuh…

Draco était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond où se dessinait des serpents qui s'entremêlaient. Harry l'aimait ? Alors ce n'était plus qu'une relation purement sexuelle ? Et lui l'aimait-il ? …Non ! Un Malfoy n'aime pas ! Et surtout pas lui ! Le survivant. Non il fallait qu'il s'en tienne là alors avec Potter, comme ça le Gryffondor ne souffrirait plus, et lui non plus par la même occasion. Alors il souffrait ? Non ! Il avait juste mal au cœur parce que Harry …euh Potter souffrait ! C'est dommage c'était un si bon coup ! N'était ce que ça ? No…oui ! Il ne pouvait rien y avoir d'autre, car si cette relation devenait autre chose qu'un simple plan cul, alors cela se serait officiel …et….et Draco se ferait bannir par son père…le bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Et Harry souffrirait alors, puisque lui ne serait plus là, donc, non, par amour pour Harry et par…par amour pour Harry ? Alors il aimait Harry ? Non…si, tout ça avait dépasser le simple accord qu'ils s'étaient fixé tout les deux : pas de sentiments. Il lui avait fallu comprendre que Harry l'aime pour lui même se rendre compte qu'il aimait Harry ! Mais si quelqu'un l'apprenait se serait déjà horrible de passer dans les couloirs en se faisant traiter de tout les noms parce que l'on est un traître au bien, ou dans son cas a lui, un traître au mage noir. Le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes, n'était pas le plus embêtant, la communauté sorcière acceptant ce genre de relation de façon plutôt naturelle. Le fait qu'ils proviennent tout deux de deux clans ennemis depuis toujours et par delà leur nom, voilà ce qui ne leur permettrait pas de les laisser profiter de leur amour. Draco devait rejoindre les mangemort en février, ils étaient le 23 décembre, il ne lui restait alors que deux mois pour se détacher de lui…mais pourquoi partir du coté des forces du mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas faire le bien, et rester auprès de celui qu'il aimait ? Il n'y avait rein qui ne l'empêchait…sinon cette main de fer sur son épaule qui le poussait tout les jours à devenir de plus en plus méchant et à le pousser à rejoindre le clan des forces du mal, le clan des Mangemorts. Mais aussi le clan de sa famille, de tout ce qu'il possédait. Mais pour Harry il changerait cela et il rejoindrait l'ordre, car lui ne pouvait changer de camps, il était le sauveur, le seul qui puisse éradiquer cette menace, et rétablir la paix, le seul à pouvoir tuer Lord Voldemort.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain il cherchèrent tout les deux à s'éviter et cela fonctionna plutôt bien, surtout qu'ils étaient en vacances, et qu'il pouvaient passer leur journée dans leur maison sans en sortir.

Hermione s'assit à coté de Harry, qui lisait un livre sur les potions.

_Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_Mais rien, tout vas bien !

_Harry !

_Quoi ?

_Tu lit un livre de potion la veille de Noël. Et à l'envers de surcroît. je pense que même Malfoy ne lit pas de manuel de potion aujourd'hui. »

Harry trembla lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du blond. C'est alors que Hermione compris.

_Tu sais Harry l'année dernière quand tu m'as avoué que tu était gay pour que je m'arrange pour décourager Ginny de vouloir sortir avec toi, je pensais que tu me mentais. Mais là je dois bien avouer que je te crois (elle rit) mais Malfoy, jamais je n'aurais cru que lui était gay !

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que cette fouine aime les mecs ! »

_Et bien vu que vous sortez ensemble je pense que, à part si tu m'a mentit sur ta sexualité, qu'il l'est !

_On n'est pas ensemble !

_C'est ça je te crois !

_C'est purement sexuel

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ça, et arrêta de parler et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

_Euh…

_Mais il ne m'aime pas. Du moins pas comme moi je l'aime, lui il aime mon corps, il aime s'amuser avec moi, et moi, je l'aime en entier.

_Harry…

_S'il te plait ne te mets pas à me plaindre, tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça. Arrange toi juste pour m'apporte Voldemort ici qu'on en finisse.

_Ne dit pas de bêtise !

_Pardon. Je suis un peu déprimé.

_Je vois ça. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger au cuisine ? Je ne t'ai rien vu manger tout à l'heure.

_Oui je veux bien, merci !

_J'y vais.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Hermione!

_Oui !

_Tout ça doit rester secret !

_J'ai compris ne t'en fait pas.

Draco était à Prè au lard, il avait décidé de tout dire à Harry de ses propres inquiétudes.

Il lui choisissait un cadeau, mais ne savait vraiment pas, c'est pour ça que lorsqu'il avait croisé Hermione dans les couloirs il l'avait stoppé. Elle savait et lui avait dit, sans bien sur lui parler du fait que Harry déprimait, et qu'il était fou amoureux de lui. Il lui avait donc demandé ce qu'il pouvait lui acheter. Elle lui avait alors répondu que les jumeaux Wesley avaient inventé une nouvelle farce et attrape mais que Harry s'était fait pincer par Rogue avant de pouvoir l'utiliser.

Draco rentra donc dans la boutique des Weasley et acheta cette farce…qui au passage était un oiseau invisible qui faisait caca sur la personne dont il entendait le nom, pendant 2 jours, 52minutes et 12secondes. Il comprit pourquoi son professeur de potion le lui avait confisqué.

En arrivant au château, Rogue l'interpella, et lui demanda pour qui était cette farce, et il lui répondit que Potter apprécierai sûrement. Rogue sourit et le laissa passer sans se douter une seule seconde, que Draco disait vrai mais que c'était lui qui allait en faire les frais.

Et il repartit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était tout seul dans sa chambre, ses amis étaient tous descendu en vitesse chercher leur cadeau, mais lorsqu'ils voulurent remonter pour l'appeler, la porte était verrouillée.

Harry se leva et s'approchant de la porte pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, sentit une main sur son épaule. Ron n'était pas réveillé ? Il n'était pas descendu ? Lorsqu'il se retourna ce n'est pas Ron qu'il vit, mais son ange blond dans des habits moldus, qui lui allaient parfaitement.

_Dra…mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Chut, tait toi il vont t'entendre. INSONORUS !

_Euh…

_Joyeux Noël Harry !

Draco tendit son paquet à son petit ami, en souriant.

_Mais je croyais que…

_ Arrête de te prendre la tête Potter. Allez ouvre le !

Harry ne dit plus rien, et ouvrit son cadeau, et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il contenait il sourit.

_J'ai croisé Grang…Hermione dans les couloirs l'autre jour et elle m'a dit que Rogue t'avait confisqué le tien alors je me suis dit, que cela te ferait plaisir, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé.

_Non. Pas du tout. J'avais vraiment envie de l'essayer.

_Pas maintenant, je veux voir assister au spectacle moi aussi. Et puis …je voudrais te parler.

_De ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ?

_Effectivement ! »

_Tu sais je …

_On ne coupe pas la parole à un Malfoy !

_Ok

_Oui bon! Donc je disais, que je voulais te parler. Harry, je t'aime, et j'ai peur de ce qui nous arrive, on ne peux pas parce que l'on fait partit de deux clans différent. Alors j'ai prit une décision… »

Harry ravala sa salive, et sentait que les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

_Je vais rejoindre l'ordre.

_Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

_Non, je suis connu pour être un grand marrant. Bien sur ! »

_C'est génial !

Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

_Joyeux Noël Harry.

Mais Harry se détacha, se déshabilla, et se mit dans une tenue correcte. Il attrapa ensuite le cadeau qu'il avait acheté à Draco, un bout de temps à l'avance. Draco le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, et ouvrit le paquet comme un enfant en déchirant l'emballage le plus rapidement possible, sous le rire d'Harry. Il découvrit alors le maillot de son équipe préféré. Ils avaient eu une fois, après un début de soirée alcoolisée, une discussion véhémente sur les club de Quidditch.

_Alors tu a enfin compris que c'est les meilleurs ?

_ Non c'est juste que vu que tu es nul en Quidditch je t'ai acheté le maillot de l'équipe la plus nulle pour pas que tu te sente désorienté tu vois.

_Si je t'attrape toi !

Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant le cachot de potion. Draco prit Harry contre lui devant tout le monde et lorsque le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient tous devant son cachot le jour de Noël. C'est alors que Harry et Draco lâchèrent l'oiseau en s'écriant.

« JOYEUX NOËL PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! »


End file.
